Carmageddon (series)
Carmageddon was a series of video games released between 1997 and 2005 by various developers and publishers, the main team being Stainless Software (developers) and Sales Curve Interactive (Publishers). Video Games Main Trilogy *''Carmageddon'' - PC and Mac (1997) *''Carmageddon II: Carpocalypse Now'' - PC and Macintosh (1998) *''Carmageddon: Total Destruction Racing 2000'' - PC (2000) Expansion Packs *''Carmageddon Splat Pack'' expansion for Carmageddon - PC (1997) *''The Nosebleed Pack'' expansion for Carmageddon: TDR 2000 - PC (2001) Console games *''Carmageddon'' - PlayStation (1999) *''Carmageddon 64'' - Nintendo 64 (2000) *''Carmageddon'' - Gameboy Color (2001) *''Carmageddon 3D'' - Symbian S60 Mobile phones (2005) *''Carmageddon'' - Java enabled Mobile phones (2005) Cancelled Games *''Carmageddon TV'' - Gizmondo *''Carmageddon: Total Destruction Racing 2000'' - Gameboy Color *''Carmageddon 4'' - PC, PlayStation 2 and Xbox Comics *''The Carmageddon Comic'' - tie-in with Carmageddon: TDR 2000 (2000) History Censorship One of the main features of Carmageddon is to have human pedestrians roaming the streets during races, and awarding the player credits and bonuses for hitting them. SCi, wanted to generate publicity for the game, submitted it to the British Board of Film Classification (BBFC) to get an 18 rating, even though the game contained no video footage. This backfired: The BBFC refused to certify the game unless all blood and gore was removed. When the british press found this out, they shouted about how it would ruin the nations youth, and lobbied to get the game banned outright. The Censored versions were born: Running over non-human figures was considered acceptable by the ratings board, so the humans and cows were replaced with zombies (robots in Germany). After 10 months of appeal, the BBFC certified the original version, but in the interim a so called "Blood Patch" had appeared on the internet. The source of the files was unknown (it was often speculated to be the developers themselves, but never confirmed ), but the patch would restore the original humans to censored versions of the game. Carmageddon Splat Pack was released uncut, with a blood patch for censored copies of Carmageddon included on the disc. Oddly, the censorship returned for Carmageddon II, with both blood and censored versions being released during its shelf life (as well a censored version featuring aliens instead of zombies). Thankfully, the blood patch also returned for the sequel. All of the console games were censored versions, and had no way to patch in or unlock pedestrians. Storyline The franchise has a very loose mythos. Censored versions of the game, strangely, have more plot than the Blood versions, commenting that the world is in ruin and zombies roam the earth. TDR 2000 expands the Zombie plot, adding in ghettos to contain the undead and damned, and a police state. The Blood versions have no discernable plot whatsoever, simply placing the player in the world. There is also little to no continuity or ongoing storyline - Agent Orange is the only mentioned death, with Sinthea and him being the only relationship, and the only related characters are Halfwit Harry, Burly Shirley and Helga Shwein. The cast can change between games without warning or explanation. The vehicle a driver owns can also change.